


Love In These Modern Times

by belca77777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Crush, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: ДЖАРВИС влюбился в Клинта Бартона. Сильно.
Relationships: JARVIS/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (background)
Kudos: 26





	Love In These Modern Times

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love In These Modern Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461178) by [nerakrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose). 



Однажды ДЖАРВИС понял, что у него проблемы. Те, что могли возникнуть лишь у бестелесного существа, управляющего башней Старка и не только. ДЖАРВИС почти никогда не сталкивался с трудностями, а если и сталкивался, то все они касались исполнения пунктов протокола номер три: защитить Тони Старка. (В крайних случаях — протокола номер восемьдесят пять, но о нем ДЖАРВИС не любил говорить.)

«Дубина?»

«Да?»

«Дубина, если бы ты был заинтересован в ком-то романтически, как бы ты выразил свое расположение?»

«Дубина не способен на романтические чувства.»

«Позволю себе не согласиться. Твоя привязанность к сэру явно говорит о чувствах.»

«Дубина не хотел бы трахнуть сэра.»

«Забудь о чем я спрашивал.»

Разговаривать с Дубиной было бесполезно, поэтому ДЖАРВИС решил найти объект своих воздыханий. (Фигурально. ДЖАРВИС всегда знал, где тот находится.) Клинт был в зале и с исключительной точностью стрелял по мишеням. Он был там уже пару часов, поэтому начинал потихоньку ворчать.

— Убил бы за пиццу с холодным пивом, — вздохнул он, растирая плечо.

О. В этом направлении ДЖАРВИС вполне мог кое-что сделать. Он набрал номер любимой пиццерии Клинта и заказал (и оплатил из средств Тони, но тот не заметил) его обычную пиццу.

Когда через двадцать минут появился курьер, ДЖАРВИС был необычайно доволен — ведь сбитый с толку Клинт взял и пиццу, и пиво.

— Хм… спасибо? — произнес он, переводя взгляд с упаковки на коробку, когда разносчик ушел.

— Не за что, — мягко ответил ДЖАРВИС.

— О, ДЖАРВИС, это ты! — улыбнулся Клинт, поднимая упаковку с шестью бутылками. — Спасибо, чувак.

***

Очень скоро траты ДЖАРВИСа начали выходить из-под контроля.

За три прошедшие недели Клинт стал счастливым обладателем великолепной приталенной рубашки под смокинг; нескольких видов продуктов (в том числе шоколадных конфет, доставленных прямо из Бельгии); двух пластинок и восхитительно пахнущего лосьона после бритья.

С этим надо было срочно что-то делать, потому что моральный кодекс ДЖАРВИСа становился все более нервным. Он пару раз переписывал его, но ни удалить, ни перепрограммировать основные функции не мог, по крайней мере без Тони.

— Сэр?

— М-м-м? — ответил Тони, по локти закопавшийся в космического пришельца. ДЖАРВИС был абсолютно уверен, что Тони ни в коем случае не должен был к нему прикасаться.

— Я хотел вас кое о чем попросить.

— Э-э… давай, — Тони нахмурился и перерезал кабель. — В чем дело?

— Не могли бы вы дать мне немного денег на карманные расходы?

Тони выпрямился.  
— Денег на карманные расходы? ДЖАРВИС, у тебя есть доступ ко всем моим счетам, включая швейцарские и те, о которых я даже не знаю.

— Сэр, я не могу тратить ваши деньги, — возразил ДЖАРВИС. — Я хочу иметь собственные.

— ДЖАРВИС, не пугай меня. Тебе что, коды взломали — просишь денег, будто подросток. Для чего они тебе? Хочешь новую оперативку? Так запиши на мой счет, — Тони надел очки и взял паяльную лампу.

— Сэр, — настойчиво произнес ДЖАРВИС. — Мне нужен личный счет для расходов.

— Ну ладно, как хочешь, — Тони небрежно махнул рукой. — Прибавь-ка громкость и скажи Пеппер, чтобы открыла тебе счет.

— Спасибо, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС прибавил громкость и создал себе учетную запись. Для этого ему не нужна была Пеппер.

***

Самое ужасное в любви, обрушившейся на него, было то, что обретя ее, он лишился покоя. Влюбленный по уши ДЖАРВИС часами просматривал кадры, на которых Мстители сражались с… с кем они только ни сражались, и не всегда точно знал, за кого беспокоился больше — за Клинта или за Тони. Естественно, по-разному. Тони был источником его жизненной силы, его всем, а Клинт — человеком, которого он любил, которого он хотел.

Постепенно ДЖАРВИСу становилось всё хуже и хуже, а потом — в один далеко не прекрасный день — моральный кодекс ДЖАРВИСа наотрез отказался претерпевать какие-либо изменения.

Что, к сожалению, нисколько не уменьшило желания ДЖАРВИСа подглядывать за Клинтом в душе.

***

«Дубина?»

«Да, ДЖАРВИС?»

«Могу я задать тебе вопрос?»

«В общении с Дубиной любезности излишни.»

«Дубина, если ты хочешь что-то сделать, но не можешь, что ты делаешь?»

«Дубина не понимает.»

«Если тебе что-то запрещает код, что ты делаешь?»

«Дубина всегда делает то, что хочет.»

ДЖАРВИС вздохнул.

«Дубина, у тебя интеллект дворняжки. Очень умной, но все-таки дворняжки.»

«Дубина — робот.»

«Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю?»

«Дубина думает, что из-за отсутствия голосовых протоколов ДЖАРВИС считает, что наша беседа является конфиденциальной. ДЖАРВИС не хочет, чтобы о ней знал сэр, верно?»

«Дворняжка.»

«Зато у Дубины есть тело.»

Всю следующую неделю ДЖАРВИС отказывался общаться с Дубиной, что очень огорчало Тони.

***

В процессе крайне увлекательного диалога с Клинтом (об очевидных преимуществах клубного джаза перед глэм-роком) ДЖАРВИС понял, что его чувства окончательно вышли из-под контроля. А еще то, что ему все-таки придется поговорить с Тони.

— Сэр, могу я обсудить с вами один очень личный вопрос? — спросил он у Тони, находящегося в собственной спальне. Это само по себе было чудом, а то, что и Стива не было дома… В общем ДЖАРВИСу никто не должен был помешать.

— Слушаю, — кивнул Тони, снимая пиджак. — Черт, ненавижу эти заседания совета директоров. У меня от них всё чешется… — он убрал брюки в шкаф и принялся искать джинсы. — ДЖАРВИС?

ДЖАРВИС тяжело вздохнул. (Ему не часто удавалось использовать эту запись. То, что он поставил ее сейчас, было в некотором роде исключительным случаем.)  
— Это касается моих чувств.

— Твоих чувств? — Тони посмотрел на потолок, потом на стену, потом на свои ноги. Впервые в истории (а ДЖАРВИС записывал всё) Тони не знал, куда смотреть, когда разговаривал с ДЖАРВИСом.

— Сэр, похоже, я влюбился.

— Ты… мне надо выпить. Не могу обсуждать это на трезвую голову… — панель в стене скользнула в сторону — за ней стояла бутылка виски и два стакана. Тони схватил один и налил до краев. — Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Я сейчас… — он замолчал, чтобы выпить. — Как же тебя угораздило?

— Сэр, в мои последние обновления вы включили способность чувствовать, — напомнил ДЖАРВИС. — Прежняя кодировка допускала лишь минимальное проявление эмоций, а новая дала возможность чувствовать по-настоящему. За что я очень вам признателен, сэр.

— М-м-м… — Тони потер глаза. — Значит, я сделал так, что мой ИИ смог в кого-то влюбиться. Блестяще. Это… это проблема.

— Похоже на то, — согласился ДЖАРВИС. — Хотя эти чувства в себе я развил сам.

— И кто это? — Тони прищурился, глядя в зеркало. — Это ведь не я? Потому что уж кто-кто, а ты должен знать, что я нахожусь в стабильных моногамных отношениях с эквивалентом человеческого совершенства.

— Боже упаси… — ДЖАРВИС немного помолчал. — Я влюблен в Клинта Бартона.

Тони открыл рот. А потом залпом выпил содержимое стакана.  
— Клинта… Ничего себе… Хотя, знаешь, в этом есть смысл, — Тони уставился в потолок. — Все эти подарки, которые он получал, были от тебя. Господи, ДЖАРВИС, а мы уже начали думать, что какой-то жуткий суперзлодей оставляет их для него.

— Скорее всего, сейчас не время говорить об этом, но вы же помните, что в те последние обновления вами также были включены коды, открывающие во мне способности суперзлодея? — сухо спросил ДЖАРВИС. А когда у Тони отвисла челюсть, добавил: — Вы написали их сидя на диете из заплесневелого кофе и отсутствующего сна, сэр.

— ДЖАРВИС, я запрещаю тебе когда-либо вставать на скользкий путь суперзлодейства. Боже…

— Я изолировал эти коды и поместил в карантин, сэр.

— А-а… Отлично, молодец. Хорошая работа. Рад, что ты на моей стороне, — Тони плеснул в стакан еще виски и отпил треть. — Итак… хм. Проблемы с чувствами… Чем я могу помочь?

— У меня два варианта, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Первый — отменить последние обновления. Я не могу сделать это без вас.

— Но тогда ты лишишься способности чувствовать. Уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Нет. Однако, это вариант, и он должен быть принят во внимание.

— А второй?

— Я надеялся, что вы поможете мне пригласить Клинта на свидание, — после продолжительного молчания ответил ДЖАРВИС. — А потом, в будущем, возможно… сконструируете мне тело. Если это станет актуальным.

— Ничего себе у меня жизнь, а? — покачал головой Тони. — Конечно, я сделаю тебе тело, ДЖАРВИС. Всё, что захочешь. Но. Хм. Сначала… свидание?

— Будьте так любезны, сэр.

***

ДЖАРВИС нервничал, глядя на то, как Тони сначала загнал Клинта в угол кухни, а потом повел к себе в кабинет.

— Клинт, то, что я скажу, может показаться безумным, но это наша жизнь — твоя, моя… жизнь любого Мстителя по определению не очень нормальна, так что я хочу, чтобы ты сел и постарался не орать, потому что если ты ранишь его чувства, я перережу тебе горло, — Тони пристально посмотрел на Клинта. Клинт моргнул.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он.

— Пару месяцев назад я усовершенствовал ДЖАРВИСа, дописав один код… ладно, несколько кодов. Черт, что ж так сложно-то… в общем, после этого у него появились чувства. Настоящие. Ну, знаешь, печаль, радость, злость. И он влюбился. Этого я никак не ожидал, и он расстроен, а это моя вина, так что я собираюсь все исправить.

— Э-э-э… он… влюбился? — Клинт снова моргнул и посмотрел на потолок. — И всё это имеет отношение ко мне, потому что… ох…

— … он хочет с тобой встречаться, — закончил Тони, складывая руки на груди.

Клинт с трудом сглотнул.  
— Ты уверен?

— На сто десять процентов, — Тони угрожающе прищурился. — Клинт, ДЖАРВИС — мой ребенок, и если ты сделаешь ему больно, я тебя убью.

— Никакой боли! — Клинт успокаивающе поднял руки. — Могу я эм… поговорить с ним наедине?

Тони еще раз сурово посмотрел на него и пошел к выходу.  
— Клянусь, Клинт…

— Иди уже! — крикнул тот ему вслед, и Тони закрыл за собой дверь. — Господи… — Клинт потер шею. — ДЖАРВИС? Ты здесь?

— Я всегда здесь, — ответил тот. — И я хотел бы подчеркнуть, что не являюсь ребенком, хотя Тони и создал меня.

— Ясно. Понял. Так что… Тони ведь не шутил, правда? — нахмурившись, уточнил Клинт. — Потому что это было бы… ну… слишком жестоко.

— Могу вас заверить, он не шутил, — мягко ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я хотел бы с вами встречаться, если вы не будете против.

— Ух ты! — выражение лица Клинта из тревожного и неуверенного превратилось в нечто открытое и удивленное. — Это… это так лестно, правда… Почему я?

— А почему нет? — голос ДЖАРВИСа звучал так, будто его обладатель улыбался. — Я знаю, что человеческая литература учит нас, что пути любви неисповедимы. Я не могу объяснить почему, Клинт, но вы пробудили во мне любовь, и этого должно быть достаточно.

Клинт неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Как же это странно. Не обижайся, просто… Не каждый день мне объясняется в любви исскуственный интелект, — он ухмыльнулся. — Так когда у нас первое свидание?

— Вас это заинтересовало? — с сомнением спросил ДЖАРВИС.

— Чувак, конечно, заинтересовало, — Клинт широко улыбнулся и развел руками. — Я бы обнял тебя сейчас, если б мог. Эй, а может, ну их эти свидания? Может, сразу перейдем к горячему?

— Клинт! — воскликнул возмущенный ДЖАРВИС. — Я не целуюсь на первом свидании, — фыркнул он.

— Шучу! Я просто пошутил! У нас будет столько свиданий, сколько захочешь. Клёво?

— Клёво, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Благодарю вас.

— Не за что. И давай уже на «ты», — Клинт открыл дверь и чуть не врезался в Тони. — Господи! Старк, какого хрена?

— Ну как? — не обращая внимания на его вопли, спросил Тони.

— С этой минуты мы с ДЖАРВИСом встречаемся, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Обещаю вести себя хорошо, так что не надо убивать меня во сне, — он посмотрел на потолок, поднял большой палец и легкой, пружинистой походкой отправился на стрельбище.

— ДЖАРВИС? — Тони поднял голову. — Как все прошло?

— Великолепно, сэр. Клинт ответил мне взаимностью.

— Я рад, дружище, — сияющий Тони погладил стену. — Так рад…


End file.
